Ouran Host Club MJ STYLE
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: The club puts up a Micheal Jackson themed show for thier guests.


Please enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Ah what a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, Haruhi what do you think?", Asked the over dramatic host club king AKA Tamaki Souh as he and his girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka, walked down the hallway to the music room that's never used.<p>

Haruhi sighed, "Its okay, I guess." She was just as tired as Tamaki was.

It was a long day and even though they both wanted to do nothing but go home and rest, the couple knew that they had to first give their customers a good time and then go home and sleep. The theme for today was a Michael Jackson Tribute show where the host members were to dress up in anything that THE KING OF POP wore and dance or sing depending on what the customers wanted. Tamaki thought it would make a wonderful tribute for he, like everybody else in the world, was and still is a fan. Tamaki's role was "Billie Jean", his guests wanted him to dance and sing. Kyoya's guests wanted him do the "Thriller" dance, which he refused until he saw the money. Hikaru and Kaoru decided upon themselves to do "Smooth Criminal" dance and sing. Honey-senpai decided to go for "ABC" while Mori-senpai went for "Bad". And last but not least Haruhi, her guests choice was "Beat It" but she was going to dance after Tamaki practically begged her guests not to make her sing.

"I think this will be one of the only times Ill have fun senpai." said Haruhi as she placed a kiss on Tamakis cheek.

Tamaki then placed a soft kiss on her lips wanting to take it further but they were in school so making out was taboo, they made it to the music room and once they opened it Haruhi had to suppress her laughter as she saw her friends. (A/N: For those of you how are MJ fans you know what they would wear, I don't wana explain cause I'm lazy)

TAMAKIS TURN

A red head girl clung on to Tamaki and said, "Are you going to sing for us Tama-kun?"

Tamaki laughed gently, "Don't worry my princesses I'll make sure you all will have a wonderful show."

As the music started playing Tamaki started to sway his hips.

**She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene**  
><strong>I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one<strong>  
><strong>Who will dance on the floor in the round<strong>  
><strong>She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round<strong>

**She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene**  
><strong>Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one<strong>  
><strong>Who will dance on the floor in the round<strong>

**People always told me be careful what you do**  
><strong>Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<strong>  
><strong>And mother always told me be careful who you love<strong>  
><strong>Be careful what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth<strong>

**Billie Jean is not my lover**  
><strong>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<strong>  
><strong>But the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<strong>

**For forty days and forty nights**  
><strong>The law was on her side<strong>  
><strong>But who can stand when she's in demand<strong>  
><strong>Her schemes and plans<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we danced on the floor in the round<strong>  
><strong>So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice<strong>  
><strong>(Do think twice)<strong>

Tamaki started to free style and surprised everyone with a very perfect moon walk.

**She told my baby we'd danced 'till three**  
><strong>Then she looked at me<strong>  
><strong>Then showed a photo of a baby cryin'<strong>  
><strong>His eyes were like mine<strong>  
><strong>Come on dance on the floor in the round, baby<strong>

**People always told me be careful what you do**  
><strong>Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<strong>  
><strong>She came and stood right by me<strong>  
><strong>The smell of sweet perfume<strong>  
><strong>This happened much too soon<strong>  
><strong>She called me to her room<strong>

**Billie Jean is not my lover**  
><strong>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<strong>  
><strong>But the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<strong>  
><strong>But the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<strong>  
><strong>But the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one, she says he is my son<strong>  
><strong>She says I am the one<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean is not my lover<strong>

His guests went berserk saying of how cool Tamaki was and how his voice was intoxicating, next up is Kyouya with THRILLER once the music started playing.

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**  
><strong>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<strong>  
><strong>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it<strong>  
><strong>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>You're paralyzed<strong>

Everyone was surprised at how good the shadow king was with the Thriller dance move for move it was flawless.

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
><strong>And no one's going to save you from the beast about strike<strong>  
><strong>You know it's thriller, thriller night<strong>  
><strong>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<strong>

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**  
><strong>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<strong>  
><strong>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!<strong>  
><strong>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<strong>  
><strong>You're out of time<strong>

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
><strong>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<strong>  
><strong>Thriller, thriller night<strong>  
><strong>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<strong>

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**  
><strong>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<strong>  
><strong>(They're open wide)<strong>  
><strong>This is the end of your life<strong>

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**  
><strong>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<strong>  
><strong>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah<strong>  
><strong>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<strong>  
><strong>I'll make you see<strong>

**That this is thriller, thriller night**  
><strong>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<strong>  
><strong>Thriller, thriller night<strong>  
><strong>So let me hold you tight and share a<strong>  
><strong>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight<strong>

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
><strong>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<strong>  
><strong>Thriller, thriller night<strong>  
><strong>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<strong>

**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**  
><strong>Darkness falls across the land<strong>  
><strong>The midnight hour is close at hand<strong>  
><strong>Creatures crawl in search of blood<strong>  
><strong>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood<strong>

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**  
><strong>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<strong>  
><strong>Thriller night, baby, ooh!<strong>

**The foulest stench is in the air**  
><strong>The funk of forty thousand years<strong>  
><strong>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb<strong>  
><strong>Are closing in to seal your doom<strong>

**And though you fight to stay alive**  
><strong>Your body starts to shiver<strong>  
><strong>For no mere mortal can resist<strong>  
><strong>The evil of the thriller<strong>

Kyouya finished it off with a evil laugh.

His geusts went crazy while the host shivered at the laugh.

"Wow Kyo-chan I had no idea you could dance like that.", Honey- senpai squeaked.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "Well to be honest, I just guessed on it."

Everyone went (BI)

Up next the Hitachin brothers, once the music started playing, the twins started to dance and Kaoru went, "Aaoow!"

**As He Came Into The Window**  
><strong>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<strong>  
><strong>He Came Into Her Apartment<strong>  
><strong>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<strong>  
><strong>She Ran Underneath The Table<strong>  
><strong>He Could See She Was Unable<strong>  
><strong>So She Ran Into The Bedroom<strong>  
><strong>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<strong>

**Annie Are You OK?**  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK, Annie<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK, Annie<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK, Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?<strong>

**(Annie Are You OK?)**  
><strong>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<strong>  
><strong>(There's A Sign In The Window)<strong>  
><strong>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<strong>  
><strong>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<strong>  
><strong>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<strong>  
><strong>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<strong>  
><strong>(You Were Struck Down)<strong>  
><strong>(It Was Your Doom)<strong>

**Annie Are You OK?**  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>You've Been Hit By<strong>  
><strong>You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal<strong>

**So They Came Into The Outway**  
><strong>It Was Sunday - What A Black Day<strong>  
><strong>Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation<strong>  
><strong>Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations<strong>

**Annie Are You OK?**  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><strong>So, Annie Are You OK<strong>  
><strong>Are You OK Annie?<strong>

**(Annie Are You OK?)**  
><strong>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<strong>  
><strong>(There's A Sign In The Window)<strong>  
><strong>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<strong>  
><strong>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<strong>  
><strong>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<strong>  
><strong>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<strong>  
><strong>(You Were Struck Down)<strong>  
><strong>(It Was Your Doom)<strong>

**(Annie Are You OK?)**  
><strong>(So, Annie Are You OK?)<strong>  
><strong>(Are You OK Annie?)<strong>  
><strong>(You've Been Hit By)<strong>  
><strong>(You've Been Struck By -<strong>  
><strong>A Smooth Criminal)<strong>

**Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!**

The twins broke out into dance and surprised everyone when they did the famous lean.

**Aaow!**  
><strong>(Annie Are You OK?)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(There's A Sign In The Window)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know Why Baby!<strong>  
><strong>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<strong>  
><strong>I Don't Know!<strong>  
><strong>(You Were Struck Down)<strong>  
><strong>(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)<strong>  
><strong>(Annie Are You OK?)<strong>  
><strong>Dad Gone It - Baby!<strong>  
><strong>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)<strong>  
><strong>Dad Gone It - Baby!<strong>  
><strong>(There's A Sign In The Window)<strong>  
><strong>Dad Gone It - Baby!<strong>  
><strong>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<strong>  
><strong>Hoo! Hoo!<strong>  
><strong>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<strong>  
><strong>Dad Gone It!<strong>  
><strong>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<strong>  
><strong>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<strong>  
><strong>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<strong>  
><strong>Dad Gone It!<strong>  
><strong>(You Were Struck Down)<strong>  
><strong>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)<strong>  
><strong>Aaow!<strong>

Applause rung out after the whole thing and next was Honey senpai, music rang out and Honey senpai sang.

**A buh-buh buh buh-buh**

**You went to school to learn, girl**  
><strong>Things you never, never knew before...<strong>

**Like I before e except after c...**

**And why 2 plus 2 makes four**  
><strong>Now now now, Im gonna teach you...<strong>  
><strong>Teach you, teach you<strong>

**All about love, dear...**  
><strong>All about love<strong>

**Sit yourself down, take a seat**  
><strong>All you gotta do is repeat after me.<strong>

**Abc**  
><strong>Easy as...<strong>  
><strong>123<strong>

**Abc**  
><strong>Easy as...<strong>  
><strong>123<strong>  
><strong>Or simple as...<strong>  
><strong>Do re mi<strong>  
><strong>Abc, 123, Baby, You and me!<strong>

**Come on, Let me love you just a little bit!**  
><strong>Come on, Let me love you just a little bit!<strong>  
><strong>I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come one, come on<strong>  
><strong>Let me show you what it's all about!<strong>

**Reading, writing and arithmetic**  
><strong>Are the branches of the learning tree<strong>  
><strong>But without the roots of love every day, girl<strong>

**Your education aint complete**  
><strong>T-t-t-teachers gonna show you<strong>

**show you, show you**

**How to get an a!**

**Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!**

**Spell me you**  
><strong>Add the two!<strong>  
><strong>Listen to me baby, thats all you gotta do!<strong>

**Sit down, girl!**  
><strong>I think I love you!<strong>  
><strong>No!<strong>  
><strong>Get up, girl!<strong>  
><strong>Show me what you can do!<strong>

**Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!**  
><strong>Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!<strong>  
><strong>Shake it shake it, baby, huh!<strong>  
><strong>Abc, baby, oo ooo!<strong>  
><strong>123, baby, nah nah!<strong>  
><strong>Do re mi, baby, huh!<strong>  
><strong>Thats how easy love can be.<strong>

**Abc**  
><strong>Abc, its easy<strong>

**Easy as 123**  
><strong>Its like counting up to 3<strong>  
><strong>Or simple as do re mi<strong>  
><strong>Sing a simple melody<strong>  
><strong>thats how easy love can be<strong>

Fan girl went ballistic, who knew honey could sing.

"Takashi was that good?" Honey asked.

"Yea."

Moris turn *lets see*

**Your Butt Is Mine**  
><strong>Gonna Take You Right<strong>  
><strong>Just Show Your Face<strong>  
><strong>In Broad Daylight<strong>  
><strong>I'm Telling You<strong>  
><strong>On How I Feel<strong>  
><strong>Gonna Hurt Your Mind<strong>  
><strong>Don't Shoot To Kill<strong>  
><strong>Come On, Come On,<strong>  
><strong>Lay It On Me All Right...<strong>

**I'm Giving You**  
><strong>On Count Of Three<strong>  
><strong>To Show Your Stuff<strong>  
><strong>Or Let It Be . . .<strong>  
><strong>I'm Telling You<strong>  
><strong>Just Watch Your Mouth<strong>  
><strong>I Know Your Game<strong>  
><strong>What You're About<strong>

**Well They Say The Sky's**  
><strong>The Limit<strong>  
><strong>And To Me That's Really True<strong>  
><strong>But My Friend You Have<strong>  
><strong>Seen Nothing<strong>  
><strong>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<strong>

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
><strong>Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>Come On, You Know<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You Once Again,<strong>  
><strong>Who's Bad . . .<strong>

**The Word Is Out**  
><strong>You're Doin' Wrong<strong>  
><strong>Gonna Lock You Up<strong>  
><strong>Before Too Long,<strong>  
><strong>Your Lyin' Eyes<strong>  
><strong>Gonna Take You Right<strong>  
><strong>So Listen Up<strong>  
><strong>Don't Make A Fight,<strong>  
><strong>Your Talk Is Cheap<strong>  
><strong>You're Not A Man<strong>  
><strong>You're Throwin' Stones<strong>  
><strong>To Hide Your Hands<strong>

**But They Say The Sky's**  
><strong>The Limit<strong>  
><strong>And To Me That's Really True<strong>  
><strong>And My Friends You Have<strong>  
><strong>Seen Nothin'<strong>  
><strong>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<strong>

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
><strong>Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It, You Know<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>(And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now)<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You Once Again,<strong>  
><strong>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<strong>  
><strong>Who's Bad . . .<strong>

**We Can Change The World**  
><strong>Tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>This Could Be A Better Place<strong>  
><strong>If You Don't Like What I'm<strong>  
><strong>Sayin'<strong>  
><strong>Then Won't You Slap My<strong>  
><strong>Face . . .<strong>

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
><strong>Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It, You Know<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>

**Woo! Woo! Woo!**  
><strong>(And The Whole World Has<strong>  
><strong>To Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You Once<strong>  
><strong>Again . . .)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It-You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know, You Know, You<strong>  
><strong>Know, Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>(And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now)<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You<strong>  
><strong>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<strong>

**You Know I'm Smooth, I'm**  
><strong>Bad, You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad, I'm<strong>  
><strong>Bad Baby<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know, You Know, You<strong>  
><strong>Know It, Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>(And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now)<strong>  
><strong>Woo!<strong>  
><strong>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<strong>

**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
><strong>You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad-You<strong>  
><strong>Know-Hoo!<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It, You Know<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>(And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now)<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You Once Again . . .<strong>  
><strong>(Just To Tell You Once<strong>  
><strong>Again . . .)<strong>  
><strong>Who's Bad?<strong>

Mori ended it with a sharp point to the audience which was greeted with fan girls squeal.

Haruhis turn.

**They told him don't you ever come around here**  
><strong>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<strong>  
><strong>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear<strong>  
><strong>So beat it, just beat it<strong>

**You better run, you better do what you can**  
><strong>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man<strong>  
><strong>You wanna be tough, better do what you can<strong>  
><strong>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>

**They're out to get you, better leave while you can**  
><strong>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man<strong>  
><strong>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can<strong>  
><strong>So beat it, just beat it<strong>

**You have to show them that you're really not scared**  
><strong>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare<strong>  
><strong>They'll kick you, then they beat you,<strong>  
><strong>Then they'll tell you it's fair<strong>  
><strong>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Beat it, beat it, beat it<strong>

**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Beat it, beat it, beat it<strong>

During the break Haruhi stood there in a Michael Jackson pose, pretty soon all the host popped out of nowhere in gang outfits.

**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<strong>

Everyone started dancing perfectly.

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
><strong>No one wants to be defeated<strong>  
><strong>Just beat it, beat it<strong>  
><strong>Beat it, beat it, beat it<strong>

Once the song ended all the girls went crazy to the point where Kyouya police force had to escort them out, leaving the host members in a ditch.

"Haru-chan that was the best." Honey piped.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." the twins said.

Haruhi just laughed, "When I was a kid, me and my dad would always play Michaels videos and little by little I memorized his dances."

The host gathered their things and went on home, tired after putting on what they thought was the best tribute to The King Of Pop.


End file.
